


Best Friends

by greenocha



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Crossover, Heartwarming, Implied Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenocha/pseuds/greenocha
Summary: As a new year present, Gudako unexpectedly gave something to Brynhildr that triggered a lot of memories to came back.





	Best Friends

"Brynhildr, you look so beautiful in that kimono!"

"Thank you, master." The servant merely give her master a timid smile.

"Come to think of it, why are you alone here? Didn't you previously go with Sigurd?"

"He's playing with the children, they originally invited me too but i excused myself because of something." Both Brynhildr and Gudako sat above the Engawa on their kness, their colorful kimonos folded as their feet covered in thick socks due to the ongoing winter season.

"Is something the matter...? It's not like you to suddenly separate from your husband.." Gudako voiced out her own worry over her servant, glancing on her way with her eyebrows arched down.

"Nothing. It's really nothing."

"Don't tell me you don't want to play with the children because you're afraid that Jalter will called you out again?"

"I... can't deny it."

"Right." Gudako shifted her gaze to her front and released a sigh. "I can't give anything to comfort you either but don't take her words so deeply. She knew your tales but saw it completely in a different side because of that incident. You can't blame her, i can't blame you either."

"Is it no good that i stay here..?"

"What..?" Gudako looked at her again, this time the sign of obvious sadness filled her entire expression. Her eyes were also in the verge of breaking into tears, fists tightening in both her lap as she could only hung her head low.

"Brynhildr... I came here to give you something."

"I did not deserve kindness."

"Everyone does." Gudako corrected bitterly with a lopsided pitiful smile. "Here." The orange haired master showed her something that made her eyes turned wide instantly. A torn white cape and a black piece of cloth. She put the items gently on Brynhildr's hands and smiled, even though it may meant thousand different things to the lancer right now.

"This..."

"I just learned the truth now." Gudako patted her shoulder gently. "It does seems that it's not the first time you are back into the human world. I talked with Da Vinci regarding your tales and your past lives. A certain story though... caught my interest."

"This is... T-this..-!" Brynhildr holds the items tightly with her hands, her whole body shaking violently all the while her pure amethyst eyes beautifully reflected crystals -like effect, as the result of tears that blurred her entire vision.

"Losing your loved ones because they left you was painful.." Gudako's voice grew faint as each words escaped from her mouth. "But losing someone who stayed at your side even until the end was even more painful."

"Master.. H-how did you know!?"

"I'm sorry, Brynhildr." She wiped the tears off harshly with the hem of her sleeves, turning her tears-filled gaze to her as she continued, "I understand that feeling. Your burning love for Sigurd is the most powerful thing i've ever encountered but.. this story... was it also that powerful?"

Brynhildr gently put both items into her lap, and raised her head up slowly to met the gaze of her master. Even though just in seconds, tears streamed down endlessly all over her face and finally fell, one by one into the soft and silk fabric of her kimono.

"Family.. Friends... I'm an existence that should have never understand the meaning of that word. Even as i'm the daughter of the Great God, Odin... I never really viewed him as my true father. He ordered me around and teach me all kinds of runes magecraft but.." Brynhildr stopped as she tried to breath properly through her sobs. "Was he really my father? If he's my father then why did he banished me... Why does it seems that he hated me? I'm hopeless and weak, that's why... The only one kind enough to save me, that man, even Sigurd betrayed me."

"Right.." Gudako closed her eyes and nodded, gesturing for her to continue.

"If he betrayed me... that only means one thing. He never **loved** me in the first place. He lied. He saved me because it was his natural instincts to save people. All those genuine words... kindness... warmth.. he lied to me. He deceived me. But i forgave him... i forgive him because i love him, i already fell in love with him. He, whom so patiently teach me how to be a normal human woman.. to feel the feelings i can't as a valkyrie and a goddess."

"Then?"

"I was mad, master. I'm... crazy. Everyone hated me because of it. When i was summoned into the world again, no one is willing to lend their hands to help me. I was chained, tortured, treated as if i'm just a tool.. But i deserve it.. because in that way that i will not become mad."

"Brynhildr.. you..." Gudako shot her eyes wide open as soon as the last words spoken. "N-no... you don't deserve it at all!"

"I always thought so, until that two person came..." Brynhildr's tears soon became even more uncontrollable. "They... are t-too kind! T-they cared for me genuinely... always protect me... and.. i-i.. i'm sorry.. i-i'm so sorry.."

"No, it's okay. It's okay. I will not push you to say everything." Gudako reassured her by patting her back gently.

"They are similar to me. They were betrayed by the whole world, doing anything for the greater good but ended up getting all the dooms for themselves. That man... that woman... even though they always insult each other... They always make sure that I'm unharmed... that i will sleep in a comfortable bed with them playing cards at my side, bantering at each other. It has become... a lullaby for me."

"Brynhildr.."

"Master, i... want to meet them again... they are like my family, they are the only people beside that man who really accepted me no matter what i am. Even if i went berserk, they will try to tame me and let me to cry on their shoulders... They fought alongside of me, praising me for my good works... accepting me.. acting kind to me... But in the end... i was unable to see them again."

"What happened?"

"They are from a different world than i am and i can't live there any longer because... it will cause distortion of time... when a foreign existence like me to wander around too long in their world. It would cause disturbance.. destruction... Even though i want to stay there. Because... i have found my true family.." Finally, her cries gradually disappeared. "But with a heavy decision, i left them... I.. left them! I-i had no choice, because i don't want them to die because of my selfishness... even though i just want to be happy. I.. i'm sorry that i sound so pitiful to you now. But do not be worry, master." Her tears had stopped suddenly, making Gudako even more puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Gudako raised one of her eyebrow in confusion.

"They taught me to be strong. I shouldn't whine about the past anymore. They showed me that humans... not all humans are all bad like in my previous lives. They taught me to stop crying and overcome the challenges with an open heart, because those things are normal. But most importantly..."

"Huh?"

A strong cold breeze blew out of nowhere, completely making Gudako to shiver at the sudden wind. She hugged her body closer to herself and sneezed a little, but she quickly averted her attention to Brynhildr again. But this time her previously sorrowful looking figure... it shines. Her figure which was previously always shrouded in dark gloomy aura, it's now shining bright, pure light and the warmth radiating to sweep all of those cold feelings in her skin caused by the wind earlier.

"They taught me, that i will never be alone. Even if i'm separated from them now," Brynhildr put both her hands on her heart and fluttered her eyes closed. "They always remained in my heart, encouraging me to do better and so that i will never forget their lessons."

"For them to left such a huge impact on you..." Gudako was completely astonished as she understood all of the story just now. "They must be amazing person, they must be equal to Sigurd that you spoke of them like that!" She grinned now, wiping out all kinds of negative thoughts she had for the lancer. Gudako finally understood now, she finally understood why Sigurd still loves her even as he was killed by her. "You are not perfect, Brynhildr. But your gentleness, your kindness to the humans if even all humans pointed their weapons at you.."

Now it was Gudako's turn to shed tears. The real genuine tears of pure joy as she laughed in content, much to Brynhildr surprise.

"You're amazing, you're amazing! I'm so happy that you are my servant, Brynhildr! You're cautious towards people who acted kind to you but deep inside... you will never hurt anyone, it's all because... you are... you."

The sounds of children laughing echoed into the whole atmosphere, yet, Brynhildr could only heard of her master's words as she showed her the most beautiful smile she could ever pull for her servant. She smiled and uttered those words that made Brynhildr to cry again.

" _ **You have the purest soul amongst us**_."

When the children and Sigurd came back from their little games into their master, they were too shocked to saw the sight of Brynhildr laughing loudly for the first time. For her to finally express a pure laugh despite always being insulted and resented by her fellow servants. She managed to laugh along with her master and now, in her eyes, everyone became much of a more brighter existence to her.

She loved them all, she will protect them all. Deep inside of her mind, she could heard the voices of her two best friends congratulating her as she managed to become stronger and better for the world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Thank you, may we meet again in another life, my best friends.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Her best friends here are from a different franchise other than Fate.


End file.
